Beautiful Mine
by Sarit
Summary: AU/OC Funou Teikani is one of Miaka and Yui's best friends. What happens when she gets caught up in the Universe of the Four Gods? What does Nuriko think of her and why is she so important to him?
1. Funou Teikani

Title: Beautiful Mine  
Author: Sarit (su.ami @ verizon.net)  
Rating: PG-13 (NC-17 in later parts)  
Pairing: OC x Nuriko; Miaka x Tamahome; Houki x Hotohori  
Disclaimer: Don't own; don't sue. All characters belong to Yuu Watase and we're just playing with them ;) Except for Funou Teikani, who is owned my myself and Neesan. Do not use her without our express permission (from the both of us).  
Warnings: Angst, death of a main character, sap fluff and LEMON!!!!  
AN: This fic is for my friend Neesan! She was complaining about there not being any good hentai Nuriko fics, so I told her I'd write her one. The medical terminology and such are from her. Later parts will be co-written with Neesan!!! Thanks girl!! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Funou Teikani

Hours ago the library had been bustling, now it was silent. Funou Teikani sat at a table near the stairs leading to the Classified Documents room. She sighed, placing her chin on her hand. Her tongue stuck out of her mouth as she looked over the text in front of her. Her pen tapped the tabletop absently.

She was currently working on a thesis for one of her classes at Toho Medical School. At twenty, she had graduated early from high school and was now attending a prestigious medical school.

Her life had changed drastically, keeping her from mingling with her two best friends, Yuuki Miaka and Hongou Yui. Miaka and Yui were like night and day, but they seemed to mesh despite that.

Teikani was more like Yui, both irrefutable bookworms. Life was studying for what seemed to be endless tests after tests. In fact, Miaka used to tease them about having no lives other than books.

At the tender age of twelve, she had entered Yotsubadi High School. After graduating at the age of sixteen, she had petitioned to enter various colleges. Her entrance exams were a breeze for the most part. Just about all the medical schools had offered her a position in their institutions.

But she had chosen Toho Medical above all the others. Partly so she could continue to live with her family. Family and friends were everything to Teikani. It was what made her want to enter the medical profession to begin with.

Life in college was very strenuous. She understood Keisuke and Tetsuya's antics now. They weren't really stupid, like they pretended to be. It was all just a way of letting off their frustrations and anxieties.

Which she had plenty of herself. It was the reason she hadn't spent very much time with Miaka and Yui. She was determined to be the best she could be. Unfortunately, to be the best meant you had to study nearly 24/7. Studying had cut into her social life immensely.

She missed all the times that they had gone to the movies, to the mall and other activities. A smile fell on her lips as she thought of all the times she would laugh, as Miaka would consume plate after plate of food. While Yui would ground and look at her purse sadly.

Frowning, Teikani tapped her pencil on the notebook in front of her in irritation. It had been days since she'd seen either Miaka or Yui. Usually both were so eager to meet with her, even if it was at the library

She looked up, hearing the sound of heavy footsteps. A grin split her face, her hand rising to wave to her friend.

"Miaka!"

But Miaka never acknowledged her friend as she ran up the stairs to the Classified Documents room. Teikani stood, gathering her books quickly. Stuffing them into her knapsack, she turned to leave, only to be run over by someone.

"Keisuke!"

Keisuke blinked, flushing. "Er Teikani! Konnichiwa. I'd stop to talk but I have to find Miaka"

"Oh? I just saw her run up the stairsACK!!!"

Keisuke didn't bother to listen to the rest. He grabbed her hand and ran up the stairs after his sister.

Teikani growled angrily, smacking Keisuke on the back of his head. "Baka! Don't pull on me!!!"

He turned to glare, but both froze as a red light started to escape from under the door. Keisuke slammed said door open, crying out for his sister.

Teikani fell through t he door, doing a marvelous face plant. She gazed up and glared at Keisuke, then blinked as she gazed at her friend. They had burst in, only to see Miaka holding a strange book in her hands. Keisuke cried out her name in fear. Teikani frowned. What was going on here?

"Don't try and stop me, Oniichan! I'm going back! I know where Yui-chan is! I have to save her!" Miaka looked from her brother to her childhood friend. "Teigomen nasai. I know you don't understand what's going on, but I have to go"

"GO?! Go where?!" Teikani exclaimed, only to climb to her feet and step back as Miaka opened the book she held in her hands.

An intense red light sprang up from the pages, engulfing Miaka completely. With a cry, Teikani darted forward, her hand gripping Miaka's just as Suzaku no Miko disappeared.

Keisuke looked up from shielding his eyes. Both girls were gone.

* * *

Hotohori looked up as a red portal opened above him. Not one, but two girls fell through, landing on top of him.

"Er"

"Oh! Gomen, Hotohori-san!!" Miaka apologized quickly, then blinked. "Ne Tei-chan what are you doing here?!"

"Following you, what does it look like?!" Teikani huffed, crossing her arms. She looked at the advisors, glaring. "What are you looking at?!"

Miaka sweat dropped, then grinned and glomped her friend. "I'm glad you're here, Teikani-chan! You can help me find Yui-chan!"

"Yui-chan?! She's here?! What is this place?!"

Hotohori sweat dropped. Leave it to Miaka to forget everything and everyone around her. "Er"

"Hotohori!! Gomen!" Miaka bowed, flushing. "I didn't mean to ignore you! Tei-chanthis is Hotohori, Emperor of Konan-koku!"

Teikani blinked, then did a passable curtsey. "Konnichiwa, Hotohori-sama"

In the back, a lone figure watched with interest. Amethyst eyes tracked the new girl, watching her carefully.

"It is good to meet you"

"Teikani. Funou Teikani."


	2. Established

Chapter 2: Established

The palace was quiet, almost too quiet. A flock of birds flew by and Teikani watched them out of her window. It had been a month since she'd come to Konan with Miaka. Her life her was simple, but she didn't mind. It was quite refreshing from the hustle and bustle of Tokyo.

Turning from the window, she returned to her little workstation. Not long after arriving in Konan, one of the seishi had grown sick. Physicians had been called, but Teikani had rushed to the scene. Her medical training paid off, as she had given Nuriko a drink of water. Little did anyone know, inside it contained a little known medicine for upset stomachs.

She grinned, thinking of it. 'Alka Seltzer to the rescue!' A giggle fell from her lips as she turned back to her work. Hotohori had been so impressed with what she had done, that he had given her a small workshop. She had been more than grateful, as she could continue her studies while Miaka found a way for them to get home and find Yui.

The past events had hurt her deeply, knowing how hard it had been for Miaka to face Yui. Something had happened to their blonde friend while she had been in Kutou-koku. Teikani frowned whenever she thought of it. What could have happened to Yui to make her turn against Miaka so badly?

The various physicians around the palace always seemed to look upon her with suspicion. They didn't trust her "strange ways" of doing things. Consequently, she was a sort of pariah in regards to them. They absolutely refused to allow her anywhere near Hotohori.

Sighing, she gathered her basket and shawl and left her quarters. It was time to go gather some more herbs. Her stores were becoming increasingly depleted. Despite the royal physician's avoidance of her, the rest of the palace (especially the harem) asked for her services on a regular basis.

Exiting her room, she skipped down the steps and headed for the edge of the river. It had become calm again and there was no danger in going near it.

She thought of the young man who had posed as the real Chiriko. Miaka had said his name was 'Amiboshi.' Her eyes gazed at the water as she knelt to begin picking the blossoms. 'So sad. Why is there so much death and pain here?'

* * *

"I AIN'T GOIN' AND YA CAN'T MAKE ME!!!!!!!"

This pronouncement was met with massive sweat drops. Tasuki crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his fellow seishi. There wasn't anyone in heaven or hell that was going to get him to go on any freakin' boat!

"Tasuki, we have been over this a million times. You _are_ going!" Hotohori replied, his eyes challenging the former bandit to countermand him.

Tasuki opened his mouth but never go to express himself as Hotohori suddenly went rigid and collapsed to the floor.

"Hotohori-sama!!!!"

Nuriko shouldered the clinging advisors out of the way and knelt next to his friend and fellow seishi. He placed his hand on the young Emperor's forehead and hissed. "He's burning up!"

"Out of the way!" The head physician came running in, all but pushing the others away. Nuriko frowned, not liking this man's demeanor at all.

Four guards came in, lifting and carrying the Emperor from the throne room to his private quarters. The curtains were drawn back and Hotohori was placed in his bed. A low moan escaped his lips as he tossed and turned on the bed in pain.

The seishi looked at each other worriedly. What was wrong with him? He was fine a minute ago!

After hearing about Hotohori's illness, Miaka and Tamahome had rushed to his side. The word around the palace was that the Emperor had contracted a deadly illness and was on his deathbed.

Rushing in, Miaka and Tamahome stopped in their tracks. The room was filled with incense, a brazier filling the room with heat and smoke. Miaka coughed, nearly choking at the humid air. She glared at the physicians in attendance. "What are you trying to do?! Choke him to death?!"

The head physician glared, standing straight and tall. "I beg your pardon, Miko-sama. But you do not know how to care for the sick. I do."

"Excuse me?! How dare you!" Miaka growled, her eyes glaring at him in anger. He flinched, but held his ground. She could feel Tamahome's body tighten in anger from behind her. Putting a hand on his arm, she shook her head. "We need someone who is actually competent!!" The last was thrown at the physician, who bristled. "Someone needs to get Tei"

"I'll go." Nuriko replied, standing from his chair near Hotohori's bed. He no longer wore the woman's clothing he used to wear. He was dressed in a tunic and pants, his long purple braid falling over his shoulder. He smiled reassuringly at Miaka before leaving. He didn't particularly like the physicians himself.

He passed various guards and servants on his way to Teikani's room. He rolled his eyes as he heard the gossip. It quickly went from Hotohori having a cold to him being on his deathbed. A snort fell from his lips as he stood before Teikani's rooms. He fidgeted, and then knocked. After a few moments, he frowned. There wasn't any answer.

Sliding the door open a bit, he poked his head in. "Teikani-san?" The room was empty. He frowned, looking around. He noticed that various plant bins were open, waiting to be filled. 'She must have left to forage for plantsI've seen her do it before.'

Closing the door, he bounded down the steps and towards the river.

* * *

Teikani sat at the river's edge, her fingers combing through various plants. Her fingers caressed the plant in her hands, testing the texture and consistency. She had found that all of the plants she was familiar with also existed in this world. That was the strangest thing of all to her.

The grass rustled behind her and she started. She'd been so engrossed in her discovery of a new plant that she had neglected to keep a look out around her.

"Teikani-san?" A voice called out and she breathed a sigh of relief. At least the person knew her, or knew of her. It was probably some soldier wanting some stomach medicine.

"Hai?"

Nuriko sighed, heading in the direction of the voice. He stopped, coming just upon her. He blinked, biting his lip. How was it that even working, she was beautiful? Shaking his head to clear it, he smiled at her. "I'm glad I found you! Hotohori-sama needs your medical knowledge. Miaka wanted me to find you and have you look at him"

She nodded brusquely, standing. She brushed off the excess dirt from her work dress. Replacing the small bits of leaves into her knapsack, she nodded to him. "Hai. Let's go. What are his symptoms?"

"Er" Nuriko wracked his brain trying to think of what happened exactly. "He's been complaining about his stomach hurting"

"What's he been eating? Drinking?"

"Just the regular stuffand lots of water lately. The wine vats in the cellar broke."

"Hmmm" She frowned, leading the way back to the Emperor's quarters.

Nuriko stopped, letting her get ahead of him a little bit. He watched her walk ahead of him, talking to herself about possible treatments. He couldn't help but watch her; she fascinated him. He knew she was one of Miaka's friends, along with Yui. Ever since she had arrived, he had watched her. She'd never known, of course. There was just something about her. something that called out to him.

Shaking his head, he followed her into Hotohori's chambers.


End file.
